wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur (song)
"Dorothy the Dinosaur" is a song about how The Wiggles first met Dorothy. The song was adapted from The Cockroaches song Another Saturday Night. Song Credits The Wiggles (album) * J Field/M Cook * Published by EMI Music/Control * Phillip Wilcher Vocals * Murray Cook Bass guitar, and vocals * Gregory Page Lead vocals * Jeff Fatt Emax * Anthony Field Vocals, chief Kabasa Player * Produced by Anthony Field * Engineered by Steve Pomfrett Recorded in February 1991 at Tracking Station Recording Studios, Sydney. ABC For Kids: Live in Concert (video) * J Field, M Cook * Courtesy EMI Music Publishing Wiggle Time! (1993 video) * J Field, M Cook * Published by EMI Music Publishing Pty Ltd Wiggledance! * J Field, M Cook EMI Music * Recorded by Chris Brooks * Audio Mix: Alex Ferguson Wiggle Time! (1998 video) * M Cook, J Field (EMI Music Publishing) Let's Wiggle * Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, John Field * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed in Sydney Australia by Chris Brooks * Produced by The Wiggles * Mastered by Don Bartley, Studios 301 Sydney Australia Wiggle Time! (2000 album) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field (EMI / Wiggly Tunes) * Produced by The Wiggles * Musicians: The Wiggles * Additional musicians Terry Murray, Dominic Lindsay and Tony Henry * Recorded and mixed by Chris Brooks. Play Piano with... The Wiggles (sheet music) * Words & Music by Murray Cook and John Field * Music Arrangements by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * © 1991 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Play Piano with... The Wiggles (audio) * Music Arrangements by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Transcriptions by Tony Celiberti (Scarlet Music) * CD Backing track by Sean Peter (Autopilot Productions) * Words & Music by John Field * © 1991 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Listen Lyrics I was looking out my window late the other night She was sitting in the garden and gave me such a fright Eating all Mum's roses there in the moonlight It was Dorothy the Dinosaur I knew that if Mum saw her, she'd never let her stay A dinosaur that's big is that it's feeding night and day I'd have to find a place where I could hide her away Dorothy the Dinosaur CHORUS Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy the Dinosaur (Chomp) I knew that she was so big that she'd soon be found My mother called the dogcatcher; he came around When he laid his eyes on her, he fell to the ground "Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" CHORUS Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp They called up the police to take her right away They called up the zoo to find a place to stay I said they couldn't take her, I said "No way, That's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" "That's me." CHORUS (2 TIMES) Performances/Appearances Videos *ABC For Kids Video Hits Volume 2 *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time! *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Wiggle Time! Albums *The Wiggles *More ABC For Kids Greatest Hits *A Menagerie Of Songs All About Animals * ABC For Kids: Live in Concert * Let's Wiggle * Wiggle Time! * Yule Be Wiggling (AU only) * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Episodes *Wiggle Opera *Dancing *Story Telling *Animals *Movement Trivia * The song is adapted from The Cockroaches' It's Another Saturday Night song. * Phillip Wilcher appears in the 1991 music video. * This song is part of the Let's Wiggle book. * Although the song was later credited to Jeff, Anthony and Greg, the song didn't change. This was done because The Wiggles started crediting songs to them as a whole, rather than individual writers. * The music that uses this song was originally written by John Field who was in The Cockroaches in the '80s. * The Wiggle Time! 2000 album and It's Wiggle Time! (Game) shows Jeff, Anthony, and Greg's name in the song credits, although they didn't write this song. * Murray wrote the lyrics for this song. * Greg played the tune of the Cockroaches song on his Casio keyboard during the cruise. * This was a bonus song from the Yule Be Wiggling album. * Anthony Field's name is in the credits of Lyrick Studios Let's Wiggle Sampler although he didn't write this song. * There are some Deleted/Alternate Scenes for the Wiggle Time! (1998 video) are found in The Wiggles (TV Series 2). * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards in the 1998 version. Gallery RompBompaChomp.jpg|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp."'' Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime.jpg|"Is Dorothy over that side?" Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime2.jpg|"No, Dorothy's not here." Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime3.jpg|The Wiggles moving and Dorothy passing Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime4.jpg|"No, Dorothy's not here." Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime5.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles JeffandDorothyinWiggleTime.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyTheDinosaur-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy'sHat.jpg|Dorothy's hat DorothytheDinosaur-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTime.png|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyandGreginWiggleTime.png|Dorothy and Greg MurrayPlayingFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Fender Stratocaster guitar DorothytheDinosaur(Song).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" DorothyinWiggleTime.jpg|Dorothy LukeField.jpg|Luke Field as Dog Catcher TheWiggles,LukeandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Luke TimothyRioseco.jpg|Timothy Rioseco as policeman TheWiggles,DorothyandTimothyRioseco.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Timothy DorothytheDinosaur-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit DorothytheDinosaur-1992Live.jpg|1992 live DorothytheDinosaur-1993Live.jpg|1993 live DorothytheDinosaur-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|Carols in the Domain performance DorothytheDinosaur-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in live prologue TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|1996 live BrettSingingDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Brett singing the song on "Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" DorothytheDinosaur-DTDShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur show Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1991 Category:1991 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1996 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:YouTube Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs with no lyrics in the album booklet Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs